


Lip Gloss

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Pink lip gloss suited him
Relationships: Akaba Reiji/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Lip Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> Some silly fluff for Reiji

You sighed in irritation as you gazed at your reflection in the mirror. Why were your lips constantly dry lately? You pouted at your reflection, your fingers ghosting over the dry and cracked skin. It was really starting to make you frustrated. You peeled your eyes off the mirror long enough to track down your tube of lip gloss you kept stuffed in your bag. 

You returned only a moment later with one bright pink tube of lip gloss clutched tightly in your hand. You stared at your reflection once more as you popped the cap and applied the gloss to your lips. The smell of strawberries tickled your nose as you painted your lips. It certainly smelled like strawberries but it defiantly didn't taste like it. You applied a generous amount of it on your lips, hoping that it would help solve your issue.

As you were putting it away you heard the door to your bedroom door click shut. You turned your head just in time to see your boyfriend appear in your vision. He adjusted the sleeves of his hoodie, his eyes trained on his task as he walked by you.

"I'm heading out" Reiji stated.

He stopped only a few feet from you as he flicked his eyes in your direction. You had a grin plastered on your face because of his silly outfit. Did he really think that the disguise would actually work? It was still pretty easy to tell that it was Reiji. He still wore his signature red scarf and glasses and the hood of his jacket barely kept his face hidden. It would be a dead giveaway to anyone who was familiar with him, so you weren't sure exactly who he was trying to fool.

"Nice outfit" you commented. "10 out of 10."

Reiji's eyes narrowed slightly, a detail that could be easily missed if you weren't looking hard enough. His facial expression remained impassive as he slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated" he said dryly.

You hummed. "It's a shame because it seems to keep following me everywhere."

You flashed him another bright smile but he still wouldn't budge. Not even a pity laugh or anything. He could be a real tough nut to crack. 

"So, where you off to?" you inquired, quickly checking your reflection once more.

"You Show Duel school."

You nodded. "Okay. Have fun."

Thinking that the conversation was over Reiji turned around to leave. You cleared your throat loudly before he could take a single step away from you.

"Where's my goodbye kiss?" you inquired.

Reiji slowly turned back to you, his purple eyes locking onto you. You hold his cold stare for a long time, unfazed by his lack of a reaction towards you. After another long moment of silence that made your ears ring, he finally approached you. He reached you in a few easy strides, standing tall above you. You had to crane your neck back to look at him properly. Not a single word leaves his lips as he leans down to press his mouth against yours.

Your eyes fluttered as you brush your lips back against his, a small sigh of content falling from your lips. He pulled away and you're left feeling warm and tingling all over. Your eyes widened slightly and you choke back your laughter. Some of your lip balm had rubbed off on his lips and the sight almost had you wheezing with laughter. The serious Reiji Akaba had some pretty, pink, glossy lips. 

You tried to brush it off and act natural but Reiji could see the cracks in your façade as you tried to hold back your smile. His eyebrows furrowed; his lips pulled into a tight thin line as he stared down his nose at you.

"What?" he asked with a hiss.

You shook your head, your shoulders trembling as you still tried to keep your laughter in.

"Nothing" you squeaked, a small giggle pushing past your lips. 

You waved your hand in the air, fanning your flushed cheeks as you tried desperately to swallow your laughter. 

"It's just you have very pretty lips."

Your comment made Reiji immediately touch his mouth. He could feel the texture of your lip gloss underneath his fingertips, the taste of it rolling across his tongue when it poked his lips. You noticed that he made no attempt to wipe the lip gloss off and you were sorely tempted to point it out. He took a deep breath as he rolled his shoulders with a shrug.

"Naturally."

You can't hold it in any longer as you let out a loud snort and start cackling with laughter. You tried to cover your mouth with your hands as you continued to laugh. What made it more funny was the fact that you knew no one was going to question it. It was Reiji Akaba, no one would have the guts to point it out. You pressed your head against Reiji's chest, muffling your giggles as you leaned against him. He was used to your little childish bouts. Sometimes he couldn’t fathom how the smallest things could entertain you and make you laugh. 

He stared down at the top of your head as a fond smile tilted his lips. He placed his hand on your head, gently ruffling your hair as you tried to hold back your tears of laughter.

"You're hopeless."


End file.
